1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device and in particular to a fan device with an elastic frame for reducing vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Depending on the development of the technology, the command for processing data is increasing. Thus, the personal or commercial computers have to be upgraded for processing data by high performance CPU and high capability of hard disk and memory units so that large amounts of data can be processed and transferred.
However, the primary devices of computer system usually generate much heat and it is necessary for dissipating the heat with high efficiency. Generally speaking, high speed fan is used for cooling CPU, but noise is simultaneously generated by the fan. In other words, the cooling units, such as fan, heat sink, and conduct pipe are used for dissipating the heat from the computer system, but the noise issue always takes influence on users.
However, the traditional fan structure has following disadvantages.
1. Fan noise can be transmitted (1) from the inlet and outlet of the fan; (2) from parts of the fan; (3) from vibration of parts attached to the fan. Factor (1) generates primary noise, and the noise generated from factor (3) also bothers users because that the resonance of the fan in the housing of the computer generates low frequency noise. In other words, the factors of balance of fan blades, balance of motor and the axle structure generate the vibration of fan so that the resonance of the fan and the casing will produce noise. Accordingly, the repeated mechanical movement (so-called vibration or oscillation), especially in engine, motor or turbine will produce noise because of the vibration. For example, the cooling fan or the compressor of air conditioners generates noise. Moreover, a severe vibration may cause the failure of the equipment or the structure.
2. Elements may be used for attenuating the vibration on the fan structure. For example, spacers can be disposed between the fan and the casing. However, spacers cannot be easily assembled and spacers usually consist of a small piece of elastic material so that they can be lost in the assembling process. Another method is providing plastic riveting for buffering the vibration from the casing, but there are still problems of cost and assembling.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.